


I'll Take You Under My Wing

by Jasperistheboss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Family, Found Family, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasperistheboss/pseuds/Jasperistheboss
Summary: Phil finds an abandoned child in the woods, and takes him in as his own to raise with his other two boys. Mostly a Found Family fic, incredibly fluffy with lots of love. :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 301





	I'll Take You Under My Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this, and for all my readers with ADHD or who needs some audio to focus, here's a few good music suggestions to listen to while reading the story.  
> \- Beautiful Boy -John Lennon  
> \- My Mom - Kimya Dawson  
> \- Dream Sweet in Sea Major - Miracle Musical
> 
> These aren't needed but I know I enjoy listening to music while i read and write, so they'll just be fitting to the story. :) 
> 
> -Wilbur is 8  
> -Techno is 9  
> -Tommy's a newborn  
> \- Phil is in his late 20s

Philza's life was somewhat simple. He woke up everyday, taking care of his two boys, and tending to his few farm animals.

His two boys were his pride and joy, one named Techno, and the other named Wilbur. Wilbur was his biological son. (We don't talk about how he was born.) He was a sweet boy who wore a yellow sweater and grey beanie Phil had knitted for him. His demeanor was rambunctious, but it was easy to wear his energy out with the use of crayons and coloring books, or play-fighting with his brother, Techno. They were practically attached at the hip, despite their physical differences. Techno was a piglin hybrid, which Phil had taken in when he was about 4, rescued from sinking in soul sand by Phil. He was quiet, but strong, and humble. Techno definitely knew how to control his strength, which Phil loved. 

Phil let out a silent hum of satisfaction as his two boys started talking between themselves. They were having a silent, petty argument, in which Phil respected their privacy, but he always listened to what they were about in case there was an insignificant fight. They were currently arguing as to where the purple crayon went. Wilbur swore he saw Techno have it last, as Wilbur needed it currently to color in a squid. 

Phil chuckled, his feathers rustling against the rocking chair. He was an Avian hybrid, with a set of beautiful silver wings. He had always taken pride in his wings, and loved to carry his boys in his arms during some sunsets, letting them gaze upon the land around their simple wooden cottage. He had thought about taking them on a flight tonight, but after pondering, he had gotten a bad feeling. Techno and Wilbur had both been disappointed, but he never wanted to risk his instincts. 

He made sure to eye the fire the boys sat beside, making sure it didn't go out or get too hot, not wanting to risk their appendages getting burned by the fire. They had apparently resolved their conflict, or found the purple crayon, because they had gone back to coloring in a comforting silence. 

His feathers ruffled a bit, becoming fluffy against his wings as he looked to peer out of the window. Normally they ruffled during bad weather, or when his instincts thought something bad would happen soon. He got a little worried, peering around the room to look for his enchanted diamond sword. It propped against the wall near the door, untouched for the day. He felt a pair of eyes on him as he looked back to his kids. Techno watched him, his tusks over his top lip. His face looked worried, while Wilbur just seemed unaware, coloring in the lines of a squids tentacles. 

Phil always wondered if all hybrids had better senses than normal humans, and each day Techno provided more evidence for his case. Techno looked towards the door, and then to Phil, almost begging him for an answer. Phil sighed for a moment, but couldn't deny the bad feeling in his gut or flatten his fluffed feathers.

"It's okay Techno." Phil gave a comforting smile to his son, and Wilbur who had decided to raise his head from his picture to look at his dad. "It's probably just a storm brewing around here, it'll be fine. You two have nothing to worry about." He tried to calm Techno's nerves, even if Wilbur was unaware and had a confused look on his face. 

Techno almost seemed convinced, and then one of his ears twitched, causing Phil to look towards the door. They heard a rush of wind, and a loud, echoey wail. It almost sounded like a ghast, or an animal who had been caught in a trap. Phil's feathers ruffled more, like an angry parrot. 

Wilbur's bottom lip stuck out as he grabbed his brother's hand. "Dad? What was that?" Techno and Wilbur both stood up, hand in hand. Techno's tail swung back and forth, he normally did when he was scared. 

Phil had to comfort his sons, as the wailing was dulled, but could still be heard. He rushed up in a hurry, race-walking towards his room, gripping an iron sword in each hand. They weren't allowed these when they play fought to prevent damage, but whatever was outside Phil needed to shush urgently before it attracted mobs in the nearing night. He didn't want to risk bringing his two sons, fearing they would take unnecessary damage. His heart broke as he walked back into the living room. Techno and Wilbur both had each other's hands in a death grip. He made sure to kneel, resting the iron swords on the ground, one in front of each of them. He grabbed their free hands, ingrossing them in his larger hands.

"Look at me you two. Listen closely. Techno, do you know why I have to go check what is out there?" Techno eyed the iron swords, then his dad. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves to not sound worried, although he kept a death grip on his brother's hand. "Because… if it echoes enough it could attract mobs when it gets dark, and they could hurt us or the animals."

Phil nodded, releasing Techno's hand for a moment to ruffle his hair, and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing his hand again. He moved his gaze onto Wilbur, who wasn't hiding his fear at all. He shook like a leaf in a tornado, his grey eyes were shining with tears. Phil hated seeing his kids like this, but he needed to make sure they knew about survival. 

"I'm going to go check what is going on, and see if I can stop whatever is… crying out there. Will, if I don't come back by morning, what do you do?" Will hiccupped, a few tears dripping out of his eyes and dropping onto his yellow sweater. "W-we pack up and take our horses to the village, and wait for you to come back." He let out a few sobs between his words, wiping his eyes with his shoulder and letting intakes of wet sniffles. Phil rewarded him with a swift kiss on the forehead, knowing Wilbur didn't like his hair getting ruffled under his beanie. 

Phil looked out the window, noticing quickly that he was losing daylight over the tops of the trees. He knew he had to speak faster if he wanted any chance of getting home with even a little bit of daylight. He let go of their hands, replacing his grip with the handle of an iron sword in each of their hands. "These aren't toys, these are used for zombies that try to get in the house. Remember, only zombies, or anything that proves an instant threat. Do NOT go near creepers." Techno and Wilbur both nodded, but Techno gripped his sword with just a little more confidence than Wilbur did. 

Phil raised himself up, looking towards the door once more. "I love you, my boys." He spoke with extreme fondness, as he grabbed his diamond sword that sat by the door, hooking it to his belt with a few flasks hanging off of it. Wilbur sniffles again, whispering under his breath, to his dad that he loved him as well. Techno spoke the same, as they watched their dad open the door, his wings spreading out as they got out the door. 

Phil made sure to close the door, and lock it. The wails hadn't died down, still as loud as when they had started. Phil spared a glance to their horses. They didn't seem spooked, which he took as a good sign, but their ears were definitely alert as they put their noses to the wind. Phil looked to the air, and listening to where the wails direction seemed loudest paired with the wind. He clutched his compass, glancing at it, and memorizing the direction he was taking. 

His wings spread, thankfully the wind wasn't too awful, which confused him due to the gust of wind he heard earlier before the wails. He silently thanked the wind for dying down, and spread his wings. He jumped, and took a deep breath as he catapulted off the ground, quickly taking to the skies. The sky was chilly against his cheeks, but he kept flying. The wind whipped through his feathers, he had seemingly chosen the right direction, though, as the cries got louder and louder. He wasn't too far from his house, and figured maybe this would be easier than expected. He took a quick glance at the moon, and shivered as he saw another winged creature far away in the sky. He figured it was a phantom, but it seemed too big to be one. Maybe if he wasn't in a hurry to return home, he would've chased after the shadow to see what it was, but he dipped down into a small clearing in the trees. There was a slight flame on the ground, and he feared briefly for what it was, or if it could possibly light up any dry brush nearby. 

The clearing of trees opened up wider, and he looked around, not able to find what was causing the screaming. Then, he saw it, but he almost didn't believe his eyes. His wings slowed their flapping as he reached the ground, his feathers weren't as ruffled, and slightly flatter. He quickly grabbed some brush, wrapping it around a stick. He needed light, fast, to inspect what he found. He quickly grabbed his flint and steel off of his belt, chipping it a few times against the brush. It lit up, and he inspected what was in front of him. 

It was a baby, with wet, blonde hair, and purple bruises on its exposed skin. It was wrapped in a red blanket, and when the blanket was pulled down a little over its shoulder, it wore a white onesie. It screamed with no end in sight. Phil feared if the baby screamed any louder, its lungs would pop like party balloons. He was scared, he thought this would be an easy trip. Maybe have to put down an injured animal, or slay some irritating mob. What scared him more though was the arrow right beside the baby's head, that had barely knicked its right ear. The feathers of the arrow were singed, perhaps an enchanted bow? 

He was scared to pick up the infant, it was tiny, tinier than Wilbur was when he was a newborn. This baby had to be fairly fresh, maybe a few hours old. But who would leave a kid out here? Maybe its parents are nearby? He thought, but looked over the baby again. Its face was blood red, probably from screaming, which it continued to do. He looked over the bruises once more, carefully angling the torch so it wouldn't get close to singeing the newborn. There were too many, and the baby was screaming too loud. Any parent would have come back by now to soothe it, especially a newborn. 

He looked once again to the treeline, the sun was getting deeper down, almost all signs of light were gone. The sand was running out, he was almost out of time. Soon mobs would come out of their dark crevices and caves, an endless swarm to murder him and this newborn. He hissed air through his teeth, cringing as he sat the torch down on the ground. His wings remained out, and ready to take off at a moments notice. He gently put his hand behind the newborn's neck, making sure to support it, and the other on its lower back. The baby was in a tight swaddle with the blanket. At least they gave it the mercy of making sure it was semi warm before they murdered it, Phil thought. He pondered on how bad of a shot they had to be to miss a still infant, but quickly regretted the thought, since he new this newborn's fate if they didn't miss. 

He felt something here against his hand supporting the baby's next, brushing it off as it knocked him from his thoughts. He would have to hush the baby before he took off, or it would surely attract mobs back to the house, or possibly suffocate the infant mid-air due to lack of oxygen. He swiftly moved the baby so it cradled in his non-dominant hand. It still screamed, but he honestly couldn't blame it. He fumbled around on his belt, cursing as he remembered all he carried was a potion of instant regenerate. It would surely shock its newborn body. He had to be careful with what he gave the infant. 

It didn't take long before he remembered the flask of vodka he always carried on his belt. Vodka was used for all sorts of things, like disinfecting minor cuts his sons got from play fighting, or simply for a shot whenever things get too much. He quickly unscrewed the flask, bouncing the child did nothing to soothe its screaming, but he still swayed anyways out of parental nature. He quickly dipped his index finger into it through the mouth of the flask, swishing his finger around in it. He felt a little guilty doing this to a newborn, but it needed to be done. He loosely put the cap back on with his middle finger and pinkie. He was running out of time, as night drew nearer. He silently prayed to anything or anybody who cared enough to listen to his pleas, and swiftly inserted his index finger into the baby's mouth. 

The baby paused its screaming, before suckling on his finger in a ravenous motion. The baby suckled like it was starved, and Phil figured it was. Phil made quick work of stomping the makeshift torch out. He made sure it was all out, before getting into a position for take-off. He leaped into the air, and smoothly took off. He cradled the newborn close to his chest, it was surprisingly silent. It was odd feeling the baby suckle on his finger, but he didn't want to take away its only comfort. 

He glanced at his compass, seeing as the moon was the only light in the sky. He surely cut it close, he thought, and started heading in the direction of home. He sighed a little, sure this wasn't what he expected, but he never expected Techno or Wilbur either. He knew he had to take care of this newborn, a new daughter, or son. He moved his gaze down to the baby in his arm, and noticed it was staring up at him with baby blue eyes. A fond smile developed on his face as he looked down at the newborn. He figured he would humor himself to make this trip a little easier. "Hello… I'm your new daddy little Lass... or Lad… and no one's gonna hurt you while I'm here." The newborn just blinked, focusing on the appendage in its mouth, but still stared up at Phil with curious eyes. Phil knew this baby had no idea what he was saying, but he still wanted it to know that it was loved.

"You have two brothers at home, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to meet you and that powerful set of lungs you have." He chuckled after that sentence, knowing how hard it would be the first three months for the four of them. "You'll have Techno, who'll probably try to suffocate you, but he'll love you, I know it. And then you'll have Wilbur. He'll love you to bits and pieces. We all will." Phil's gaze averted to the path of torches that he had set down near their cottage, knowing he was almost home. He saw a few zombies straying away from their yard as he flew into the clearing. He was glad about that, at least, hoping they hadn't had to actually use their iron swords. 

He swiftly landed near the porch, once again, his feathers smooth against his wings. He was nervous as he walked up to the door, and quickly had to pull his finger out of the nerborn's mouth to knock on the door. He knew his boys would've locked it. The newborn almost started crying again, but he had dipped his finger back into the vodka and back into the baby's mouth before any cries could escape. 

He was almost worried Techno and Wilbur were asleep as they took a while to open the door. His wings folded around the front of his body, covering himself and the baby from any chill breeze that would have happened. Soon he saw Wilbur's sleepy eyes gaze out the blinds in the window, and heard a few rushed "It's dad, open up!" He chuckled again, and his eyes lit up as he opened the door, seeing his beautiful sons all safe and sound, still clutching each other's hands as he had left them. They both rushed forward to hug their dad, tear tracks down their cheeks and their shirts slightly damp around the collar. They almost looked offended when realizing their father didn't hug back, and they backed up into the house to let Phil inside.

Phil took no time walking in, pushing the door shut with his back. He sighed, happy to be home. He moved onto his rocking chair silently, wanting to surprise them with the newborn. Techno opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, Phil let out a soft "shhhh." Techno and Wilbur looked equally confused before moving closer to their father. Techno's tail swung quickly, out of excitement. Phil's wings slowly folded against his back, revealing the tiny newborn.

Wilbur and Techno's jaw both went slack as they looked at their father, and back to the tiny baby held in his arms. They had never seen something so small. Wilbur was the first to speak, a hushed whisper. "Dad… is this what was screaming that whole time?" Phil nodded, a sad look across his face. "They had been abandoned in the forest, their cries echoed through the trees. I'm lucky I got there in time."

Techno and Wilbur still seemed in shock, while Techno took the first advancement, moving his finger into the baby's hair, smiling at Wilbur which gave him confidence to do the same. They smiled at each other as they felt the baby's soft hair and skull. "Woah." Techno said, before starting a new sentence. "Do you like, know if it's a boy or a girl?" Phil shook his head to the question. "Wasn't enough time to check, not important enough."

Phil inhaled, and then huffed. He hated asking his boys for help, especially after a stressful night like it had been, but he needed some help, considering the infant was trying to get milk out of his finger. "Do you two think you can help me? They're pretty injured, there's bruises on their arms and they're hungry too, and need new clothes. Do you think you can help me?" He barely got to finish his sentence before Wilbur and Techno were frantically nodding. 

Phil smiled, and then sighed, realized they were gonna get their first taste of a screaming newborn up close. "Wilbur, can you go grab your old baby clothes out of your closet, make sure to pick tiny ones." Wilbur rushed off as soon as he could, running down the hall. He then looked to Techno, knowing he would give him the worst of the jobs. "Techno, you're gonna have to hold them." Techno gave his dad a fearful look, but nodded once. "It won't be hard." He reassured his son, and kneeled as Techno put his arms out. Phil adjusted the baby so Techno's right arm held under its head, and his left supporting the body. 

The infant seemed content enough being moved, but that wasn't what Phil had worried about. As soon as Phil pulled his finger out of the infant's mouth, all hell broke loose. The newborn suckled on its own lip, before sealing its eyes shut and starting to wail once again. Phil pat Techno on the head with his hand that wasn't covered in drool, before taking off towards the kitchen. Sure, the wails hadn't been as loud, he had the Vodka to thank for that, but they still frightened Techno. Techno's tail swished quickly, signifying his anxiety, and he thought about dropping the newborn. He realized he had to be strong, though, for his new baby sibling. He bounced his body back and forth, trying to coo and hush the infant with his words. It didn't work, but it made himself feel better that he was trying. 

Phil quickly looked through the cabinets, finding one of Wilbur's old baby bottles he kept around in case a baby sheep needed to be supplemented. He never thought he would need it for this, and quickly realized he was unprepared. The baby would need a powdered supplement. He kept one, but knew it had to be 8 years old by now. He shook it for a moment, feeling terrible how he was treating the poor newborn. After being snapped back to reality by the wails, he realized he couldn't be picky right now. He filled the bottle with water from the faucet, and scooped two scoops of the powder into it. He gave it a quick smell, it didn't smell awful, so he placed his finger over the bottle's nipple and shook to prevent spillage. He turned on his heel, looking back at Techno.

Techno's tail swished back and forth quickly, signifying his anxiety as well as his ears twitching. Wilbur had returned, clutching a red onesie in his hand, while petting the newborn's head like a dog. It didn't stop the shrieking, but he thought he was helping. Wilbur and Techno both swiveled to give their dad a begging look for him to come help. Phil gave them a reassuring smile, and rushed over, bottle in hand. Philza had barely offered his arm out to Techno, but Techno rushed to put the newborn into Phil's arm and back up. Phil wasted no time, positioning the nipple to the baby's mouth. It wasted no time, opening its mouth fully and taking the entire nipple into its mouth. They sucked feverishly, as if their life depended on it. 

Wilbur and Techno took the moment of silence to admire the infant once more, as Wilbur moved his hand to rub a finger on the baby's soft, blonde, hair. He looked at the bruises on the infant's collar, frowning. "So they're just our sibling now? That's it?" He didn't tear his eyes away from the infant. Phil nodded, but spoke silently, stress lacing his voice. "Seems that way. No one was there to claim them, I haven't even looked under the blanket to see the gender." He decided to stay quiet about the arrow, not wanting to freak them out. Techno and Wilbur both looked at each other at the mention of an unknown gender, with a cheeky smile on their faces. 

"I bet you…a purple crayon it's a girl." Wilbur spoke, smiling at his brother, poking him with his free hand. Techno took this as a challenge, peeking a look towards the infant, and back towards his brother. "I bet you three apples it's a boy." Techno and Wilbur both extended hands, giving a firm shake. Phil decided not to scold his boys for gambling, chuckling a little. He couldn't lie, he was getting a bit curious as well about the sex of his new child. He couldn't say he preferred one sex over the other, though. He knew he would have to bite the bullet soon enough though, as he could tell there was extensive damage on the child by the vision of their bruised collarbone. He sighed, not wanting his children to see how cruel someone could be to a child. 

"Alright boys," he spoke, catching the attention of his kids, who pulled their eyes off the newborn to look at him. "You two go get your pajamas on, and clean up your crayons or move them to your room, okay?" Wilbur nodded, but Techno hesitated, looking back to the newborn. Phil could read his face, and quickly reassured him. "I'll call you two if I need help, or if something goes wrong, I promise." This seemed to reassure Techno, as he nodded, and grabbed his brother's hand. They walked towards their room, and Phil sighed as he watched them enter. 

Phil moved his body so his chin propped up the bottle for the infant, the milk almost all gone. He used his free hand to grab the red onesie, remembering back when Wilbur was small enough to fit in them. He walked into the kitchen, laying the onesie on the table. He watched the last few drops of milk disappear, and got scared to hear cries again. He replaced his chin with his hand, slowly pulling the bottle out of its mouth. He braced himself, and his ears, but heard nothing. The newborn just wiggled a little against its blanket, grunting once or twice. It seemed very content, and opened its mouth to yawn. Phil smiled, he was ecstatic, thanking whatever watched him from above that the newborn was just hungry, or so he thought.

He rubbed the newborn's back, and lifted it up, its chin resting on his shoulder. He moved his hand in between its shoulder blades, and firmly patted down. The ungodly shriek that emerged would've busted his eardrums. And for a moment, he paused. Had he unintentionally saved a baby that was just destined to die? He hadn't heard a shriek of pain like this ever. Not when Techno had accidentally chipped his tooth, or when Wilbur had fallen and broken his arm. This was a shriek of pain, one longing for death, like an animal with an arrow piercing its lungs. He had found an infant, introduced it to his sons, and promised them a sibling. Now he would have to murder this child, he thought. 

He would have to kill this child and tell his sons what he had to do. 

Take an innocent life, and crush it under his foot.

He was quickly jerked from his thoughts as something sharp pressed against his hand he used to burp the child. It fluttered against his hand, pushing it away. This wasn't a normal back muscle, something was sharp. He panicked, his mind going to the worst. That maybe there was a knife piercing this child under his hand, and he hadn't known. But there was no blood? Confusion plagued his mind as he wasted no time, moving the child off his shoulder, face down on the kitchen table. By the time the infant was moved, he heard footsteps running into the kitchen. Techno and Wilbur stood, huffing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Dad?!" Wilbur exclaimed over the screaming. 

Phil knew something was wrong, and he had to do something. His hands meticulously started unwrapping the swaddle covering the child. He felt awful, about to subject his sons to whatever gore they might see on this infant, but only had two hands. He quickly started giving orders. "Techno, get a potion of regeneration out of my dresser. Wilbur, get the first aid kit out of the bathroom." They didn't hesitate even for a moment, ready to help their father and new sibling. 

Phil tried to shush the child, cooing to it. It didn't work, of course, but it made Phil feel better. With the blanket fully unwrapped, he could assess some extra damage on the child. Their arms were littered with bruises, and a burn mark on one of their hands that quickly outstretched. Nothing too awful, but what peaked Phil's interest the most was the two appendages that seemed to be stuffed and crumpled under the white onesie. Thankfully Wilbur had returned with the first aid kit, and opened it for his father, setting it to his right. Phil quickly felt around through it, grabbing a pair of medical scissors. 

Wilbur made sure to be silent to not interrupt his dad's concentration, but watched with intensity as he stood on his tippy toes, moved to the other side of the kitchen table. He laced his finger through the infant's uninjured hand, smiling when its tiny hand wrapped around it. Phil created a tiny knick in the top of the onesie, and put the scissors to the side. He tore down the rest with his hand strength, and let out a gasp of surprise as the two appendages were freed. 

There, on the newborn's back, were two fleshy wings, much like Philza's own. The tips were covered in a soft fluff, while the rest were exposed to the elements. There was a deep gash on the left wing, as if someone had tried to dismember the appendage with a pocket knife, but stopped as they reached muscle. The right wing was bent in an unnatural position, a few bones clearly broken in the infrastructure. Philza's wings shuddered a bit as he swore he could feel the phantom pain run them. Someone had to be damn cruel to do this to an infant, and Philza bit back a growl of anger. Whoever did this, he WOULD find them, and they WOULD feel his wrath. 

He was pulled from his thoughts once again by a quick hand on his shoulder, and quickly leaving. He looked to his right, eyeing the potion of regeneration Techno had placed into the first aid kit. Techno had taken a spot beside Wilbur, watching their dad work on their infant sibling. Philza swore he saw his son's mouths move, wondering how they could hear each other over the crying. He moved his hand to the right wing, adjusting it. The bones weren't too awfully damaged, he felt. He didn't know much about baby Avian hybrids, although he did know from his own experience that wings were very resilient and quick to heal with even a bit of care on them. 

He shifted the bones, the infant getting octaves higher when he shifted the broken bones. He moved them until they felt correct, and grabbed the gauze out of the first aid kit. He grabbed a few popsicle sticks, propping them correctly to set the bones in place, and quickly wrapped gauze around them. The wing twitched once, in his hands, and he laid it down against the infant's back once he was assured it was set correctly. Maybe it was a trick of the mind, or maybe he was too enveloped in his own thoughts, but the newborn seemed to quiet down a little once their wing was laid correctly. He took this as a good sign, and grabbed a cotton ball, flushing some alcohol on it, and a drop of regeneration potion. He took care in brushing the dried blood, thankful whoever took the knife on this newborn was shit at cutting, and had missed the major artery leading into the wing. He wiped at the dried blood, taking care to wipe it off and not apply pressure. 

Almost a miracle happened, the newborn went quiet, the wails dying down. He glanced up, noticing Techno's index finger was in the baby's mouth as a pacifier. Unsanitary? Sure, but it wasn't as awful as anything else that had happened to the infant. He thanked Techno under his breath, while he grabbed the bandages. He wrapped the bandages around the wing, sighing in content. 

He took a little more regeneration potion, putting it on a cotton ball, rubbing it over the bruises and burn mark on its hands. The potion smelled sweet, tickling all 3 of their noses. He was content with this job, and removed the rest of the onesie off of the newborn, and tossed it to the side to discard later. He put the new, red onesie on backwards, making sure the part that had to be buttoned up had the newborn's wings through it. It was a botched job, but he was too exhausted to cut holes in the onesie's back and manually slip the wings through. 

He sighed in content, his wings slacking out of loss of stress. Wilbur looked up, eyes plagued by sleep and concern, but still curious. "They'll be okay… right dad?" Techno looked at Phil as well, fearful of the answer. Phil thought, but spoke with confidence after a few seconds. "Yes, son, they should be okay. A few weeks of tiny dabs of regeneration potion should prevent any permanent damage." Phil smiled weakly, patting his son's beanie, and Techno's fluff on top of his head. 

"We'll head to the village tomorrow, to get some supplies, and you two some new toys for being such good help." Techno and Wilbur's eyes lit up, a smile across their faces. "But you gotta go get ready for sleep now, we gotta leave in the morning." Phil leaned down to kiss each of them on the head, the nightly ritual. Tecno pulled his other finger out of the infant's mouth with a "blech" as he wiped the slobber on the tablecloth. He then yawned, grabbing onto Wilbur's hand as they started their walk down the hall.Phil decided this would be a perfect time as he leaned down, sticking his finger into the back of the infant's diaper and checking. He pulled his finger away, picking the newborn up and cradling him carefully in order to not fold his wings. "Oh, by the way boys, Techno won the bet." 

Techno smiles cheekily, looking towards his brother, who stuck his tongue out at him. Phil made his way over to the older boys, smiling as he bounced his new newborn son into sleep. "Do we have a name picked out?" He knew what name was coming, the one name they wanted to name every new animal, but Phil always scolded them on it, saying it was too human-like. They spoke in unison, their brainwaves practically in sync. "Tommy." Phil rolled his eyes, a weak smile as he lulled the child to sleep with rocking. He watched his new son's eyes drift closed. "Alright. Tommy it is."

They seemed content as Phil walked behind them towards their room. Techno got into their shared bed first, with Wilbur close behind. Phil pulled the blanket up to their chests once they were snug, and placed a kiss on their foreheads once again. "I love you, my boys." Wilbur's 'I love you too, dad' was muffled from a yawn. Phil leaned Tommy down, watching as each of his older boys pressed a kiss onto his soft head of hair. Phil wondered how he could be so lucky to deserve two sweet boys, and now another. He made sure to keep a candle on to fight any demons that lurk in the darkness in their imaginations. 

Phil got up from the bed, walking his way to his own bedroom. He moved a few pillows around to emulate a bassinet on the bed, laying the newborn on it. He adjusted his wings, so they weren't folded, at all. He made a mental note to get a bassinet in the village, as he stripped his clothes off his own body, replacing them with green silk pajamas. It didn't take him long to lay down beside his new son, exhausted from the day. He placed a swift kiss on his hairline, turning over in the bed so his wing was laying right over himself and his son. 

He knew it was gonna be a hard task to raise a new son, wondering about his demeanor when he got older. He would be ready, though. They would help each other, all four of them. He sunk into sleep, dreaming about his precious family, and his new found Hatchling, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! I totally didn't stay awake until 6 AM two nights in a row to finish this... ha ha... ha....
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm debating adding more chapters, since... I'm not good at a schedule... //sweats// But if anyone has a good idea or something thwy really wanna see, I'm down! Keep in mind this story is mostly gonna be dealing with the sleepy boys we know and love as children. Totally not because I want to write comfort and love i never received from my own father as a child.... anyways! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas of what I should add in possible future chapters let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Also yes, I know the ending was sorta rushed and I'm sorry. 
> 
> But if you liked this, you should totally check out  
> "Surrounded by the Family he Loved Dearly" by Tobys_paradox on AO3! This fic was heavily inspired by their writing as I've literally read all the chapters 4 times over and love it so much. 
> 
> Have a good day, stay safe, and I love you!! <3


End file.
